This invention relates to a back pain relieving device, and more particularly to a back pain relieving device for use on either a vehicle seat or any other seat having a back support, or by a person in a supine position.
Back pain is a common complaint for a large number of people. In order to minimize back pain, various devices are known to have been developed. Such devices provide some relief. However, it is difficult to obtain a device that provides an adequate and a safe relief from back pain for a person, while that person is driving a vehicle.
Some of the devices for relief of back pain, while the person suffering from the back pain is a rider in or a driver for a vehicle, are too hard and become dangerous in case of an accident. Other devices are not flexible and interfere with the positioning and driving of, or riding in, a vehicle. Thus, it is desired to avoid these difficulties and provide access either to back comfort or reduced back pain, while at the same time minimizing interference with any use of a vehicle.
Also, it is difficult to remove and reinstall a back support device from the vehicle to the house or back. It is also difficult to use the same back support device for the vehicle or the house. It is desired to have a back pain relieving device that accomplishes use or permits the use thereof in both a vehicle or a house.
Furthermore, among the back pain relieving devices of the prior art, it is common for the device to cause a skin injury. It is difficult to provide the device, which can provide the necessary massage, while at the same time, avoids the damage to the skin. The device must be hard enough to provide the pain relief, while at the same time, avoiding damage to the skin.
Thus, a solution for the goal of pain relief can result in skin injury. A solution for the goal of avoiding skin injury reduces pain relief. It is very desirable to maximize the advantages of both situations. No device currently exists to meet those goals.
Among the many objectives of this invention is the provision of a back pain relieving device providing both ease of removal and ease of storage.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a movable back pain relieving device.
Yet another objective of this invention is to provide a back pain relieving device, which is easily mounted on a vehicle seat.
Still another objective of this invention is to provide a back pain relieving device, which is easily mounted on a chair.
Additionally, an objective of this invention is to provide a back pain relieving device, which has minimal skin damage for the user.
Also, an objective of this invention is to provide a back pain relieving device, which is easily portable.
A further objective of this invention is to provide a back pain relieving device, which is usable in a supine position.
These and other objectives of the invention (which other objectives become clear by consideration of the specification, claims and drawings as a whole) are met by providing a back pain relieving device, the back pain relieving device including a linear alignment support having at least two double pad supports mounted thereon. The linear alignment support runs along the spine of a person with least two double pad supports mounted thereon, so each of the two pads of the double pad support is on opposite sides of the spine of a person.